<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day by Day by Rynnsama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638116">Day by Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama'>Rynnsama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lost Love, Pining, break up fic, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny still can't get over the fact that Ali dumped him so quickly and has moved on to another guy. He will get to the bottom of this eventually if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Ali, we’ve been together for how long and she’s just going to throw it away like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled off his helmet, shaking his hair out as he looked over at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she did technically break up with you,” Bobby replied. The other boys had already headed home but he had hung back to make sure Johnny was okay. It also didn’t totally sit right with him that Johnny had pretty much beat the shit out of a perfect stranger at the beach not that long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to start flirting with someone else? That’s not like her, that’s not the Ali I know. She wouldn’t do this to me man,” Johnny looked up at him and Bobby could see the vulnerability in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, Ali and Johnny had seemed like the quintessential high school sweethearts, the type that would graduate, go to college together and get married. Sure she had been pissed that he had gotten drunk the night of her birthday but it wasn’t the worst he had done while they were dating. Bobby had always chalked it up to being the final straw. Ali might be a patient and loving girlfriend but that could only last so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether she would or not isn’t the point Johnny. What were you thinking at the beach? If the cops had been around man…” his voice trailed off. He loved Johnny like a brother but his temper could get out of hand easily. “Whatever happened to being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-degenerate this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugged shaking his head, “I dunno man. I was just trying to talk to her and then that guy just got in my face. It didn’t help that he’d been closing in on my girl just before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not your girl anymore,” Bobby interjected. Why couldn’t he just face the facts that Ali had moved on and it was time for him to do the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shot him a look, “This is just a fight, you’ll see. We’ll be together again before the end of the month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this was going according to plan. Here they were in October and Ali still wasn’t talking to him. And that new kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hadn’t let up either. He was always talking to and hanging out with her. It hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing for Halloween this year man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked up as Tommy spoke. Previous years he’d always done couples costumes with Ali but this year it looked like he was on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween had been their thing. He wasn’t looking forward to celebrating it without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on, lighten up. We’ll find you a new chick at the dance,” Dutch grinned with a wink. He never had any problem finding a new girl to hook up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except I don’t want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> chick. I want Ali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he was sounding like a broken record but he couldn’t deny it. In his hand he held the black headband that Ali had given it, he rubbed it with his thumb as he thought. Maybe he was so creepy ex but there was just this nagging feeling that wouldn’t let go of him. He and Ali were unfinished business and he wouldn’t be able to move on until he figured out what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, can you just move on? You sound pathetic pining for a piece of ass. Besides, if you really want her kick that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danielle’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass. You remember what Sensei said, no mercy,” Dutch held up his fist as if to make his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby just rolled his eyes, “Speaking of Halloween, I might be able to score us something to make the night a little more enjoyable… if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Tommy cackled, his eyes lit up with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about skeletons? That’s pretty badass…” Dutch suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were they still having this conversation? Johnny sighed, “Whatever, I don’t care what the costume is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali closed her locker to see one of her best friends Barbara standing there with a concerned look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay with what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Barbara gestured, “What you’re doing to Johnny. My brother says he won’t stop obsessing over you. Why don’t you just tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali shook her head, “Telling him is out of the question, besides it wouldn’t change anything. Don’t make me regret telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara frowned as she hugged her books closer to her chest. She didn’t like withholding the truth like this. It was one thing to hide it from Tommy but her boyfriend Dutch had questioned her once or twice now too about what was going on between Ali and Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell, I promised you I wouldn’t but everything with Daniel… do you really think it’s right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was open and honest with Daniel from the beginning. He understands and is happy. I’m happy. Soon enough Johnny will move on and be happy too. It’s honestly for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali…” Barbara’s voice drifted off. There was nothing she could say that would cause her friend to change her mind. “Ali, are you really happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m as happy as I can be, circumstances as they are. Now instead of going over this again and again how about we head to class before we’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali turned to walk down the hallway and Barbara fell into step with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you figured out what you’re doing for Halloween yet?” she asked changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali stopped dead in her tracks as she then looked up at her friend, she looked like she was about to cry. It was then that Barbara remembered that one of Ali’s favourite things to do was to plan her and Johnny’s costumes every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali shook her head, “It’s fine, I mean yeah it’s different but I’ll be fine. We can all go to the dance together, right? I mean unless you and Susan were planning to go with the boys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having broken up with her best friends boyfriends best friend had really complicated all of their social lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara quickly shook her head, “Nah, this year it can be a girl’s night! Besides I’m sure the boys have all kinds of trouble they’d rather get up to without us being around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali reached out giving her friend a half hug, “Thanks Barb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halloween hadn't exactly gone as planned, he had tried to talk to Ali and she'd ignored him and then when he was finally content to just chill with his friends smoking up that little asshole had to get involved. He barely even knew the little punk from New Jersey but boy did he get under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the bag of frozen peas against his stomach hoping to ease some of the pain he felt. That old man had really given them a beat down. He was lucky that his mom and Sid had already turned in for the night. His mom hated it when he got into fights and the last thing he needed was to try and explain himself out of this one. He hadn't even told his mom that he and Ali had broken up yet but it was starting to look like he couldn't keep up the facade much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he made his way to the sitting room so he could stretch out on the couch. As he did a framed picture of him and Ali caught his eye.  He picked it up with his free hand and made his way to the couch. Sprawling out he held the peas against his abdomen while also holding the picture out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a perfect summer's day out at the beach. Looking at the photo they both looked so happy and in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he remembered the bonfire that night. He had held Ali close to keep her warm as they gazed at the stars and listened to the ocean waves. Even though they had been there with the group of them it had felt like they were all alone. That night had been the first time he'd said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her and she had reciprocated. He had meant those words that night just as much as he felt them now and he had to believe that she had meant them too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was she so hellbent about breaking his heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ali wasn't in class today, where is she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan looked up from her books as others around them hissed for them to be quiet. Sure people would talk during study hall but Johnny was being rather loud and obnoxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The stalker ex-boyfriend thing doesn't suit you. Why can't you just leave Ali alone? If you like her so much maybe respect her wishes," she said in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bull shit. Susan, tell me what the hell is going on. She's been acting so strange ever since the beginning of summer. It's not just breaking up with me, she's missing class and I haven't seen her practicing with the cheerleaders all week. Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was falling apart, it was more than obvious. It actually really hurt to see him this way. He was one of the most popular and confident boys at school and to see him reduced to this pathetic obsessive mess….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing is going on alright? Maybe she's just cutting with her new boyfriend," Susan shrugged. It wasn't exactly a lie, Daniel was with Ali they just weren't exactly skipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gave her a look as he searched her face trying to find answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I'm not being some stalker ex, you have to know that right Sue? You saw us together, you know why we were like. Do you really believe that it's all over just because I got drunk on her birthday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan shrugged again, "She was really pissed, I can guarantee you that. Look, you and Ali had a good run. Enjoy the memories and move on. You're popular enough, I'm sure you could have a new girl by prom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people around them hissed once more for them to silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm studying so I don't have time for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn't make any motion to move, he just kept staring at her. Rolling her eyes Susan closed her books and packed them up. Getting up she left study hall without even a single glance behind her so she had no idea if Johnny had followed or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly she made her way to the payphones pulling some change out of her pocket. She dialled the number quickly and waited as it rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ali, how's it going?" Susan let out her breath as she replied. If Ali was home that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm okay. Daniel is here taking care of me. You can stop by after school if you like."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll bring Barb along too if that's okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt awful but this is what she wanted. Everything to appear normal and normal was going to school. She had missed enough classes as it was and her grades were suffering. It was funny to worry about grades when in the great scheme of things grades didn't really matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was out in the courtyard eating lunch with Daniel when she saw him. She bit her lip knowing that it was more than likely that Johnny would come and bother them but she didn't feel well enough at the moment to get up and move to avoid a confrontation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your arm around me?" Ali asked as she looked over at her companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew this wasn't fair to Daniel either. Johnny and his lackeys hadn't made the adjustment to a new city and school very easy on him and that was all her fault. But he had agreed to help her and for that she was thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without question Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is really it huh?" He asked nodding between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how I could be any clearer Johnny. I've told you time and time again that we're over. Why can't you just accept that and leave Daniel and me alone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so tired of arguing. Why couldn't Johnny just accept the fact that she was doing this for him? That in the end, this would make his life so much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to explain to him everything that was going on and why they needed to go their separate ways but she knew that he would only fight it and tell her they could make things work somehow. Unfortunately, it was no longer an option to make things work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny studied her and she saw his eyes dart to her wrist and his expression fell. Of course, she had taken off the bracelet he had given her.  She couldn't help but notice he was still wearing the headband she had given him. The bracelet had been put away for safekeeping, it was one of her most treasured possessions, but to keep wearing it was only giving Johnny the wrong signals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You win, it's over…" his eyes were sad though they darkened as he turned to Daniel, "I'm still kicking your ass at the tournament though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to wait and see about that," Daniel replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last longing glance, Johnny turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the one hand, she was happy for Daniel. He deserved the win especially the way the Cobra Kai had made his life a living hell for the past 4 months. Then there was also his knee but that was a completely different story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, though, as gracious a loser as Johnny had tried to be she knew how devastated he was. And this on top of their break up? She worried about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of her wanted to call him and see how he was but she knew that would just make things worse all over again, he had finally seemed to accept the fact that they were through. Calling him would only give him hope again and they needed a clean break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sid, Johnny's stepfather, that worried her the most. She'd seen how he was with him while they were dating. He was probably bullying the hell out of him about the loss at the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she thought about it all, looking down at her hand in horror. There in her fingers was a large clump of hair. Slowly she made her way off of her bed and down to the bathroom, gazing into the mirror as she brushed through her hair again only pulling out more strands of her blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had warned her about this but she hadn't fully prepared herself for the reality of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into tears, collapsing onto the bathroom floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby sighed as he walked down the hallway. He hadn't thought that he would be spending the holiday break running errands for his parents but at the same time, he couldn't really complain. If all he had to do was drop off some forgotten items to his dad at the hospital every once in a while, he got off pretty easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down the hall he noticed a familiar face walking out of one of the patient rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barbara?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen looked up in surprise,  "Bobby, what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to drop off some stuff to my dad. What about you, is your brother okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around unable to meet his gaze, "What? No Tommy is fine, I uh.." she coughed, "just visiting someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed her suspiciously, "Barb, who are you visiting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed nervously but gave no response. Bobby moved past her to peek in the room and stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ali..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned at the sound of her name and seemed upset to see him there. She looked sick. She was so pale and thin and she had a hat on covering her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you find out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking further into the room he motioned to a chair across from her bed and she nodded so he took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was dropping something off for my dad and ran into Barbara… Ali, what's wrong?" His stomach was in knots, this obviously couldn't be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got sick at the end of school last year, they finally figured out it was cancer. They've been trying to do everything but so far it looks like it's just killing me." Her voice was so soft and weak, nothing like the spunky girl he had known as his best friend's girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you knew before the summer..? You mean…" he couldn't say it but as he looked at her he knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last thing I wanted was for Johnny to waste his senior year taking care of a sick girlfriend that was probably just going to die. It was better this way, you have to understand that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby could feel anger bubbling inside of him, "Don't you think Johnny would have rather liked to make that decision himself? You know how much he loved you! He's been suffering this year but not because his girlfriend is sick, because he thinks she doesn't love him anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away, "You can't tell him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't stop me." Bobby stood forcefully but she reached out grabbing his arm and he softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby I'm doing this to protect him," Ali said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I can come back later…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked up at the sound of Daniel's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be silly you can join us," Ali smiled but it was nowhere near her usual smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so he's in on all of this too?" Bobby looked between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked Daniel to pretend to date me so that Johnny would get over me. Actually the idea came to me when I saw how jealous he got on the beach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're just okay with this? Lying about dating and hurting someone else?" Bobby stared at the other boy intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I was just trying to help Ali. Besides she's doing all this to avoid him getting hurt." Daniel couldn't meet his eye as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A petite nurse peeked in from the doorway, "Ali dear, I'm here to tell you that someone will be coming to prep you for surgery in a couple of minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surgery?" Bobby's stomach only knotted tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are going to see if they can remove some of the tumours, they aren't sure if it will be successful but it's kind of the last option…" Ali spoke so quietly he had to strain to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last option didn't sound promising and he finally locked eyes with Daniel. He could tell from the others look that this was absolutely serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Ali, I have to tell him… Johnny has a right to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Bobby stood up and made his way to the door. He paused for a moment to see if Ali would still protest his interference but she didn't utter a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobby hesitated as he looked at the receiver of the payphone. It wasn't exactly his story to share but he also knew he couldn't allow Johnny to be in the dark about all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slow exhale he picked up the receiver and placed a coin in the slot, slowly dialling each of the 9 numbers. With each ring, he felt a little more uneasy and unsure of how to broach the subject with his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Johnny? I, uh…" his mouth went dry and he was at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Spit it out Brown, I don't have all day."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his free hand into a tight fist as he misted up the courage to speak, "Johnny I'm over at the hospital, I think you should get here and quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Whoa wait, Bobby are you okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "No, it's Ali…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was completely dazed, he had no idea what was going on. Everything had kind of faded to the background while he was trying to deal with the information that Ali was seriously sick. The way Bobby told it, it sounded like she wasn't on the mend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand balled into a fist as he punched the wall, tears started to run down his cheeks. Why hadn't she told him? Why had she kept this from him for so long?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn't want to worry you, she just wanted you to be happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy? How the fuck was he supposed to be happy while watching his dream girl date someone else? Grabbing a lamp from his bedside table he threw it to the ground, there was something therapeutic in watching it smash into tiny pieces. His stepdad would probably beat the shit out of him for it later but at this moment he didn't care. He wanted so badly to continue to smash things but the urgency in Bobby's voice on the phone told him he needed to get to the hospital now and even then it might be too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Johnny got to the hospital he saw Bobby in the waiting room along with Barbara, Susan, Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch. Were they all in on it? He wanted to be so angry but he couldn’t be anything but worried sick for Ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby walked over to him, standing close as he spoke, “Johnny, she’s in for surgery…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer?” He asked, his fists clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby shrugged, “There is no way to know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned to the rest of their friends in the waiting room, “Did all of you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend shook his head. “I only found out today on accident. Barbara and Susan knew but that was it. Once I told you it seemed it was only right to call the others. We were all close to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s eyes darkened as he noticed the new kid, the one that had been dating Ali these last few months, the one who had stolen the time that he should have been spending with Ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip as Daniel walked over. Now was not the time to create a scene but if the other started something he most certainly would finish it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man,” Daniel’s voice was quiet as he timidly spoke to him. “She’d want you to have this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his hand Johnny saw he was holding the pink jelly bracelet that he’d given to Ali for Valentine’s Day the previous year. Tears started to burn in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to know, she’s loved you this whole time. She was only trying to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to hold himself together until Daniel walked away before he broke down. First, it was just quiet tears before he began to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of Valentine’s Day they had spent together when they had exchanged their gifts flooded back. Ali’s smile, the way she laughed, all of it. She had even tied the headband on him for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to live without her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finally calmed down by the time Ali had come out of surgery but things weren’t looking good.  Apparently, there had been complications and the chances of her making it were slim. As it was she was barely hanging on by a thread in recovery which meant he wasn’t able to see her, only stare at her through a window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a squeeze of his hand and he looked over to see Ali’s best friend Susan beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to save you from all of this,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled, “Well I’m here just the same. I’d rather have spent the last few months together though, instead of fighting with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loved you so much… she hated fighting with you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan began to cry and Johnny pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. Looking up he saw Tommy, her boyfriend, mouth the words ‘thank you’ to him. It probably wasn’t easy on him either to watch his girlfriend lose her best friend. Somehow it was easier for him to keep himself together when he had to support someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocked the girl in his arms, trying to soothe both of their pain when he heard monitors going off. Immediately they both looked up to see doctors and nurses rushing to Ali’s side. He knew something was wrong, he’d seen enough of his mother’s hospital soaps that he knew they were trying to resuscitate her but as he heard the flatline he knew it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan began to sob again but this time she went to the arms of her boyfriend to cry. To hell with hospital rules, Johnny pushed past anyone who tried to get in his way as he fought to get to Ali’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand he began to cry, sobbing in such a way that the medical personnel took a step back to allow the boy to mourn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me,” he barely managed to get out. He kissed her forehead, his tears dripping along her cheeks, “I loved you so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment a nurse took his hand and pulled him back, allowing them to take Ali’s body away. He turned in the arms of the stranger and cried into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Ali had died, her funeral had been the weekend before. He didn’t feel like he was ready to go back to school but he also couldn’t stand being at home by himself for another day. At least it would be a distraction and he would be with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Johnny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Daniel standing above him but didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that seat free?” The boy motioned to the desk beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had forgotten that he had history with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he finally nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence between the two boys for a moment before Daniel spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t really have much reason to like me, especially now, but Ali talked about you all the time,” he swallowed hard as he tried to gauge Johnny’s reaction. “Sometime if you’d like, I’d really like to be able to talk to you. There’s so much I’m sure Ali would have wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to be angry, to bark at the other to get away from him, but he also knew that Ali wouldn’t have wanted that. If Ali has seen something in the new kid then maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Johnny nodded. “Sometime.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone who read this, especially to those who commented! It always makes my day! </p><p>Also, I don't think I mentioned this before but this fic was inspired by the music video for "Haru Haru" by Big Bang</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>